


办公室恋情

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: *MCU背景*总裁铁×实习虫*前面是虫大学同学的视角*一个短打，原本想写一写正经的东西——但我好想吃肉啊*三刷虫2的时候看到一个词，昏君，然后满脑子黄色废料呜。





	办公室恋情

我很讨厌彼得帕克  
很多人都会说，天才更容易和天才拥有灵魂的共鸣，而当然，人才济济的麻省理工大学更容易产生那种久逢知己的感觉。

而我却和彼得帕克天生不和。  
或者说这只是我单方面的厌恶  
我非常讨厌那些轻而易举的就能取得成就的人，好吧，我必须要承认，我就是打从心底的嫉妒彼得帕克。  
每一次，我需要比彼得努力一百倍。

星星总是会绕着他转，而我的影子早已落了灰。  
而我们偶尔也会在同一个实验组，我需要手忙脚乱的去跟进彼得的思绪，圆珠笔透过写满数据的草稿纸，落下一个接一个的黑点。

我艰难的咬着一口有些发硬的面包，里面的夹心却太过于甜腻，但我还是面无表情的将这些东西狼吞虎咽的吃了进去，我望着教科书上繁复错杂的习题，周围的人有些嘈杂的在讨论早上期末考的题目，而一个同学突然拍了拍我的肩膀“劳德，你暑假要去哪里实习？”

“史塔克工业，我已经过了面试了……怎么了？”  
“so cool！你过了面试？我在第一轮就刷掉了……”

我努力的去掩盖着脸上的喜色，但是也要装作浑然不在意的样子，非常的沉着冷静的回答道“还好吧，费德。”  
“你真的太厉害了！”他拍了拍我的肩膀，脸上洋溢着无尽的羡慕。  
而我的虚荣心一点一点的被填满着，像是松软的蛋糕，正在上面涂奶油，然后戳了几个诱人的草莓。

而那位名叫费德的同学突然将视线落在了正在和人传简讯的彼得，彼得的褐色短发后面翘了一个卷，毫无拘束，凌乱不堪“嘿！彼得？你暑假要去哪里实习？我需要一个参考！”  
彼得有些迷茫的抬起头，食指指向了自己“我？”费德缓缓的点了点头，彼得微微歪了歪头，不知道是想起了什么，嘴角扬起了一个笑容“也许是史塔克工业？”  
我笔下的数字被拉长了，抬起头，并没有说话。

我和彼得成为了上下级。

我成为了实验组的主管，这是毋庸置疑的，我的面试成绩是全组第一。  
我望着胸口那显眼的[史塔克工业]的门牌，自豪之情冉冉升起。

我紧紧的抱着有些沉重的纸箱。  
玻璃门自动开启，为我开辟了一条路。  
前台小姐挂着机械化的笑，面容姣好，宽阔的工作室洁白的地板倒映着模糊的人影，在这个屋子里存在的所有物品都带着高科技的标签，我要挪不开眼了——我对这次实习充满了自信，而我的组员们也朝气蓬勃的期待着这个存在的意义微不足道，但是投资金额却很庞大的项目。

大概？  
“你说，我们可以见到黑寡妇嘛？”  
“这里已经不是复仇者联盟的大厦了，我觉得会很难吧。”  
“是吗？真扫兴，只要能和托尼史塔克呼吸同一片空气我就已经很快乐了……”  
“……大气是相通的，而且，我觉得他不会来吧。”

我抚了抚额头，对于这些毫无意义的言论并没有任何的看法，而我努力的把注意力放在了我的竞争对手彼得帕克身上，而他背着一个有些磨损的书包，穿着更是朴素，他对着前台小姐憨憨的笑着，似乎在讨论些什么，前台小姐甚至捂着嘴轻笑，看起来气氛着实不错，哎，同是作为男人，我不得不佩服他好的不得了的女人缘。

而没过多久，如今史塔克工业的主管，踩着高跟鞋，白色衬衫搭配黑色长裙，走路带风，甩着飘逸的金色长发，气质盎然，令人挪不开眼，波兹小姐非常迅速的向我们介绍了这几天的行程，非常的干练，内容逻辑清晰，分工明了——我认真的聆听着  
“今天的任务就到这里了，如果愿意的话，你们可以到周围参观一下，熟悉一下环境。”她面无表情的对着我们说着，看起来就像是没有情感的机器，而等我的散开的差不多的时候，她缓缓的开口说道“帕克先生，愿意和我走一趟嘛？”说着，还眨了眨眼。  
我不明白这到底代表着什么意义，不过，我今天就再也没有看到过彼得了。

*  
彼得望着门口设置的摄像头，红外线扫过他的脸部，轻易的就识别了他的身份。  
他走进了房间。  
绚烂的光从落地窗落了进来，房间里光线透亮，还弥漫着浓烈的咖啡味，彼得眼中倒映着那朝思暮想的身影，而对方穿着那套性感的，总是让他迷得不得了的黑色西装，手里拿着马克杯，正在一本正经的望着透明的3D屏幕，嘱托Friday为他记录数据。  
彼得放轻了脚步，尽量不让自己打扰到托尼的工作，但是嘴角的笑容愈发的激烈，他们已经快有半个月没有见面了。  
忙碌的成人世界，以及痛苦的期末考，令他们宛如苦命鸳鸯，分隔两地，甚至连视频通话的机会都没有，只有彼得一条接一条的短信以及对方冷漠的已读或者是简单的句号。  
冷酷的大人，他默默的在心里想——而对方在记录数据的闲余里抬起了头，目光落在了彼得身上“嗨，帕克先生。”托尼扬起了他的马克杯，里面还泡着温热的咖啡。  
“嗨，我以为你今天不会来，史塔克先生。”彼得向前迈了几步，走到了托尼身边，而托尼毫不犹豫的开口道“我只是想考察一下你的工作情况而已。”他的手臂搂住了彼得的腰，往自己身边一带，而彼得却有些疑惑的开口“今天波兹小姐只是说明了工作的内容，等下周我们才要开始正式实习了……哇哦，这个软件真的很酷。”彼得望着屏幕里流动的数据忍不住发出感叹，眼睛里镌刻着屏幕莹亮的光，而托尼却恶狠狠的捏了捏被破洞牛仔裤勒的非常显著了臀部“今天你的工作还没有完成呢，帕克先生。”

*  
恶劣的大人，彼得被压在那有些泛凉的工作桌上时这么想着，上面原本摆放整齐的资料被随意的扫在了地上，像是废纸一样，只可惜上面的内容远远不止这个价。马克杯不小心滚落在地，令人意外的是它并没有碎，只是发出了一声巨响，抱怨着对自己主人的不满。

彼得呜呜的哽咽了几声，对方猛烈的攻势让他有些招架不住，但他还是殷勤的张开了嘴，托尼的舌头毫无阻碍的伸了进来，这是一个充满了思念的吻，浓烈的咖啡的苦涩让彼得觉得自己快要醉了，这种感觉比喝了酒还要令人沉沦，舌头抵在了敏感的上颚，让他打了一个颤，却也情不自禁的搂住了对方的肩膀，在白色的衬衫上留下了丝丝褶皱。

他们吻得过于难舍难分，而彼得也十分贪婪的享受着这种与恋人独处的时光，感受着彼此的体温，彼得觉得托尼闻起来很香，也许是须后水的味道，伴随着似有似无的古龙水，以及咖啡味，等这个漫长而又缠绵的吻结束时，彼得疯狂的汲取着外面的新鲜空气，胸腔此起彼伏，不管过了多久，他的吻技依旧是差的不可思议。

彼得的双眼里贮藏着一汪泉水，他咬了咬唇，望着托尼性感的侧颜。  
宽松的上衣正在被一点一点的向上拉起，而彼得握住了托尼的手，语气中夹杂着丝丝的情欲，刚过了青春期的小鬼，对于拥抱，吻甚至是做爱，依旧保持着无限的激情与喜欢。  
“史塔克先生，如果我表现良好的话，你可以在我的实习证书上打A吗？”说着，彼得解开了托尼一尘不染的白衬衫的第二个纽扣，不过，他们的关系也像是突然变了质，从简单的情侣变成了正在潜规则的老板和不得不靠床技上位的实习生，托尼嘴角扬起了那充满自信的笑容“当然要看你的表现了，实习生。”

彼得虽然在那种强烈的羞耻心的浇灌之下红色从脸颊泛滥到耳根，但还是听话的去解皮带，金属和金属的相撞时发出的清脆声响让彼得咽了咽口水，他的老板正襟危坐，坐在工作时的真皮椅上，而他却蹲在桌子的间隙里，衣衫不整的解开去老板的裤腰带——可怜的实习生，被恶劣的老板压榨的不成样子。

他小心翼翼的掏出半勃起的性器，深色的性器上面脉络分明，从体毛中脱颖而出，他一点一点的顺着青筋向里舔舐着，连这里都弥漫着强烈的沐浴露的香气，还伴随着体液的腥味，他像是刚学会吃食的小兽，收敛了獠牙，他偶尔抬起头望着托尼，稚嫩的脸庞以及含着泪珠的眼，强烈的视觉冲击可以让人更加硬上三分，而托尼最吃彼得这一套了，无论怎么吃也都吃不腻，表面上单纯无害的小鬼，坏心思却比谁都多“实习生，表现不错。”

而当然，温润的口腔以及让人欲罢不能的璧肉，是让成熟大人难以控制自我的温床，彼得一点一点的往里吞着，红润的嘴唇抿着性器的外壁，托尼手指被缠绕在柔软的褐色短发里，而性器马上就要抵在了喉咙了，然后一点一点的抽插过程中，口水顺着性器一点一点的流了下来，偶尔几次，呛的彼得流眼泪，眼角也开始泛红，他慢悠悠的把不属于自己的东西吐了出来，声音沙哑，里面还拌着哭腔“史塔克先生要给我打多少分？”  
“啧，小混蛋。”

宽敞的办公间，被窗帘掩盖着的落地窗，从间隙里熙熙攘攘透过来的光照耀在彼得身上，他赤裸着身体，连可怜楚楚的内裤都被扔到了一边，白皙的腿分的很开，坐在衣衫整整的老板身上，他的小腿肌肉线条非常的美丽，即使是紧绷着，也像是月牙，充满了少年人的朝气，只可惜他狭隘的后穴里塞着硬邦邦的性器，而他就这样一点一点的坐了下来，蜘蛛血清令他对于疼痛的忍耐性更加的包容，而且分泌的肠液成为了完美的润滑剂，甬道中的凸起拼命的阻碍着异物前进的动作，只可惜除了一点一点涌上脊背的快感外，什么都没有阻止。

彼得努力的让他马上就要从喉咙里溢出的呻吟咽了下去，办公室紧闭的大门，以及外面匆匆忙忙的脚步声，电梯停顿时发出的叮铃，说话声以及电话铃的声响，刺激着彼得脆弱的神经，他变成了濒临的小兽，哽咽着，发出尖细的哀鸣，而托尼磨了茧子的手一点一点的从彼得精致的蝴蝶骨划过，然后捧住了彼得的脸“实习生，感觉如何？”语气里掺杂着忍耐了许久的低沉“感觉不是很好，先生……啊……”性器划过那敏感的一点，让彼得忍不住打了个颤，他身居高位，小心翼翼的扭捏着身体，这次的体位让彼得拿回了一次主动权，他一点一点摆动着有些纤细却不脆弱的腰肢，他的性器抵在自己线条分明的腹部，粉嫩的顶部分泌了一些液体，而他却又担心弄脏托尼昂贵的西装，可是他却又不想让对方脱掉,他喜欢穿着西装操他的托尼史塔克，爱的死去活来的。

抽插时的水声，衣物摩擦时的触感，以及承受了不属于它重量的座椅，他们肆乱的接吻，把一切不属于他们的世界都抛在了耳后，容纳的，也就只有彼此的重量，而在接吻的间隙，托尼在彼得的耳边细语“你的同学知道你在这里吗？他们可是在楼下兴高采烈的参观着，或许正站在门口。”  
“……托尼，别说了……”彼得捂住了托尼的嘴，粗糙的手感让他更有了无尽的真实感，若是他再说下去，也许他一下子就会达到高潮了——

彼得咬住了自己的手背，那种宛如被浪潮吞没的感觉灌入了他的身躯，他紧闭着眼，连脚尖都止不住颤抖，最终难以忍受的快感让他无力的摊在了托尼的怀里，他这辈子都不想再经历这样的刺激了。


End file.
